Through The Murky Waters: Achilles Heel
by keenbeanz
Summary: This was his curse. This was what Achilles warned him about. Next time Percy will listen to the dead Greek hero. A Percy/Styx Pairing Dark! One shot


**Okay so I have been requested by A LOT of people to do this one shot and to be honest I didn't know how to start it, but I hope you enjoy.**

**Percy/Styx pairing.**

**Set in between TLO and TLH.**

**I in no way own PJatO or HoO**

His body twisted and contorted in the night, sweat poured from his body as he dreamt. His veins pulsated pure ice as he screamed into the night his hands gripping the blankets that lay around him, his legs locking into place as he tried to kick the phantom off his body as he tried to remove the agony that had wrapped around him.

His lungs burnt as he relived the pain the agony.

But she wasn't there to tie him down, to help him escape the pain that ran rampant through his body.

Instead he sees a nymph, her smile cruel and her skin an unusual pale blue, Percy screams at her, his eyes forced shut, he doesn't want her there he wants another a girl who smells of lemons with long golden hair.

He calls her name, his eyes filled with sorrow and pain, but the nymph stands there and smirks at him anger in her eyes, he doesn't understand why.

He wakes up his body panting as he desperately tries to get the air he needs, he wants to scream with his head in his pillow, but he can't find the energy to do so, he slips his feet off the bed and stands, his legs feel like jelly and he almost collapses to the floor in a bundled heap. But his hands grip onto the bedside table.

He glares down at his legs and finally forces himself to stand, weakness spreads through him, a weakness he hasn't felt since before the river Styx.

His eyes grew cloudy as they gaze around the room, he waits for the weakness to subside and disappear, but it doesn't it sits with him, almost like it is laughing at him.

He sits back down on the bed and growls as he forces his head into his hands, he shuts his eyes slowly and he sees her, her blue skin grows darker and her cruel smile turns into a look of confusion.

"Who are you?" he asks allowed, his eyes still closed.

She doesn't answer, but her cruel smile returns almost as if she is saying 'soon' but really he can't be sure because the creepy nymph doesn't talk.

He growls again and opens his eyes in frustration, he is tempted to crawl back into bed and sleep, but he doesn't want to, not when he keeps having the same dreams over and over again. Then again they probably aren't even dreams.

He places his back on the bed and looks up into the ceiling; he stares at it confused, his nerves on edge as he tries to place the mysterious nymph. But he can't place her, he can't even think his head aches and he throws the palm of his hand over his eyes with a groan.

He tries to calm himself by thinking of Annabeth, he imagines her laying next to him, her hair splayed across his pillow her hands held tightly in his as they whisper kind words to each other and he finds himself with his eyes closed, he smiles as he snuggles closer to her. He is happy, his normal dreams are returning and he kisses her in his dreams his hands curled in her hair.

He smiles and looks back down at the daughter of Athena he is happy she is there. He feels something on the small of his back and a cool feeling rushes over him, fear trickles down his neck and he jumps from the bed, his eyes open wide, his body alert as he turns around, riptide tight in his hands.

"Who is there?" he calls into his dark empty cabin, but no one answers, carefully he moves his hand to the back of his pyjama top his hands snaking up his shirt as he reassuringly touches the small of his back.

Fear trickles down his spin as he feels something sticky and wet. He races to the closest mirror lifting the back of his shirt up to see what it is, he cranes his neck in the mirror to see. But his eyes find nothing there, except the shimmer of something on his back, like a liquid.

"Is that water?" he asks himself he touches the spot once more and a burning feeling erupts onto his fingers, he winces in pain and rubs his fingers on the wall beside him quickly.

"What the Hades?" he asks as he watches the liquid burn a slight hole in the wall. He jumps back and watches it eat away at the wall, before the wall fixes itself just as quickly.

He moves back to his bed, his legs starting to ache.

Sitting down he faces the mirror confused and scared he sits still for a moment before bending his head with his hands behind his neck, he rocks slightly.

"It is just a dream, relax, this is just a dream." He repeats to himself over and over, his eye lids grow heavy as he lulls himself into a sense of comfort, he stops rocking and with his eyes shut he raises his head taking in a deep breath.

But then he feels it like a cool liquid on his back, he straightens in shock and slowly opens his eyes the feeling gets stronger as it trails down his back tauntingly but it stops and Percy can't stop the shiver as fingers twirl around his Achilles heel.

His breathing hitches and fear escapes him in a loud sob, he hears a slight laughter and at that moment he prays to every god he can think of.

Slowly he turns and he is faced with the familiar blue skin of the nymph from his dreams. He frowns slightly his mind almost has her name. He wants to jump across the room and run but fear has him stuck on his bed, his body rooted to the spot.

"Styx." He whispers in a frozen voice, the nymph laughs her eyes scanning him while her fingers still play along his Achilles heel.

She moves a little closer and he wants to move back but he can't he can't move from her touch.

"Ah little hero" She whispers her lips dangerously close to his ear, he can't help but shiver. "The only one not to suffer from this curse." She says with a smile. Percy frowns.

"What do you want?" he asks, he can't help but think that soon he will be suffering.

She smiles deviously and her fingers press a little harder into the small of his back, Percy gasps loudly and her smile widens.

She leans in closer to his ear and she laughs huskily. Percy shivers again and he hates himself for it.

"What could I possibly want?" she asks her lips on his neck as she rubs his Achilles heel. She kisses his neck roughly and Percy moans, he immediately hates himself for it, her lips trail up to his ears and she whispers. "You."

Percy tries to escape her grasp but her hands linger there and he can't help but lean into her, his mind screams at him to get out of there and get help but his body relaxes at the touch.

His minds chants that this is just a dream and that he will wake up and Annabeth will be beside him, but the Nymph laughs as she pulls his face towards hers. "This is not a dream." She laughs and Percy dies a little inside.

This was his curse.

This was what Achilles warned him about.

Next time Percy will listen to the dead Greek hero.

**Okay I know not the best and a little all over the place but meh.**

**So hope you enjoyed.**

**Next I have:**

**Percy/ Demeter**

**Percy/Persephone**

**Percy/Selene**

**Percy/Apollo**

**Percy/Hermes**

**Percy/Triton**

**Percy/Eris**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
